


Santa Baby

by Arlene0401



Series: rivamika smutmas 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cunnilingus, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Masturbation, Office Party, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wall Sex, well actually it's against a door does that count as wall sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Levi has refused to join the annual office Christmas party for years. After seeing how he reacts to a sip of champagne, Mikasa knows why.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My (belated) entry for Rivamika Smutmas 2017, week 2: "office party" and "alone for the holidays"!

“So, are you really adamant on not coming to the party?”

Levi’s face looked pale in the glow of his computer screen. It reflected in his glasses as he raised his head to see her leaning in the doorway.

Mikasa twirled the stem of her champagne glass in her fingers. She had put considerable effort into choosing her outfit - a silk wrap dress that was short in the front and longer in the back, in a rich, dark red that was both festive and complimenting her fair complexion and jet black hair. Now, she felt a spike of triumph as she noticed Levi’s eyes flicking down over her legs and up again.

“Mikasa. How long do you know me?”

“Five - no, six years.”

“And how long have you known that I do not attend office parties?”

“Equally as long.” She smiled. “But I thought you deserve one more chance.”

“Which gives me one more chance to decline.”

“Why don’t you at least go home, instead of being the sole person at their desk today?”

He shrugged, and she tried again. “Everybody is there, even old Mr. Pixis -”

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes. “You mean, _especially_ Mr. Pixis. The man can smell booze and tipsy women for miles.”

“Well yes, you have a point there.” Still, Mikasa wasn’t ready to admit defeat yet. 

If you had asked her, she couldn’t even have said why she was so persistent this year. Only that she was fed up with Levi avoiding all activities that weren’t strictly business. She had always felt a vague kind of connection to him, something that ran deeper than the astonishing similarities in physical appearance. Both were observant and quick-thinking, held themselves and others up to high standards, had little patience for stupidity and a quiet sense of humour. It hadn’t taken long to win his respect, but something that felt like aeons to work up from there. Now, there were shared lunch breaks and occasionally borrowed books. She knew he preferred licorice to chocolate, had a strict gym routine, loved his one-eyed cat (no matter how much he griped about her shedding hair everywhere) and, without fail, spent the Christmas days alone. 

His office was devoid of any festive cheerfulness besides a potted poinsettia on the windowsill that Mikasa had put there, and suddenly the sight depressed her. Her feet carried her over to his desk, and before he could even protest she had slammed Levi’s laptop shut.

“One drink. Fifteen minutes. That’s all I ask of you. And if you hate it, I will leave you alone for the rest of eternity.”

Their eyes locked, and she saw his aggravation melt into defeat.

“Anybody told you you can be an absolute nuisance? But well, if it gets you off my back…” Levi folded and stored away his reading glasses and got up with a sigh. “I warn you, it’s not going to be pretty.”

“Not going to be pretty” was, as it turned out, an understatement. Their arrival at the party was greeted with a temporary lapse in general conversation as everybody stared and tried to process the fact of Levi attending an office Christmas party. Then Petra rushed forward and thrust a glass of champagne into his hand. He looked down at it, shrugged and downed it, only to have someone else offer a new drink to him. The chatter and laughter picked up again, and Mikasa relaxed a little.

Only to worry again at seeing Levi’s face dangerously flushed after his two drinks. He slurred and giggled - _giggled!_ \- and seemed to forgo the state of pleasantly buzzed to head straight into completely hammered. Never would she have guessed that he was such a ridiculous lightweight. It was both second hand embarrassing and exhilarating to see him so unguarded and unfiltered for once.

He danced with Petra and swirled her right into Oluo’s arms, telling him to get it over with and finally confess his feelings, it was a goddamn shame to see a grown ass man fall all over himself and pine after someone like a teenager.

He asked Jean when he would finish whining about quitting his dead end job and fucking do something about it, better still sit his ass down and improve his qualifications.

“How about some fresh air?” Mikasa asked Levi and steered him over to the glass doors that led to a balcony. Her ears rang as it fell shut behind them, locking out the noise. The cold night air was refreshing.

“So, you’re having fun? Never would have pegged you as someone who can’t hold his liquor.”

“Told you it wasn’t going to be pretty.”

“You could have opted for juice.”

“Yeah, I could’ve.” He leaned his elbows on the bannister and stared down at the street below. “But then I wouldn’t have the nerve to tell you how beautiful you are.”

Her stomach flipped.

“You - what?”

Levi turned his face to look at her. “That’s a very pretty dress. Been on my mind all day. All I can think of is how it’s just being held together by that little bow. All it would take was a little tug at the string and… fuck, Mikasa.” He buried his head in his hands and let out a breath that seemed to go on forever. 

Like he’d been holding it in for years.

Mikasa’s stomach did that flip again. Nauseating, dizzying and wildly exciting. How often had she fantasized of straddling his lap in his office chair, of lying back down on his desk and use his tie to pull him down with her? Of tugging him into the supply storage and go down on him, knowing he would spend the rest of his work day with her lipstick smeared on his dick?

Not even to speak of the much, much more shameful and cheesy fantasies of movie marathons with pj’s and popcorn, of meeting his beloved cat, of going Christmas tinsel shopping.

She willed her hammering heartbeat to subside. _He’s drunk, he’s probably horny, tomorrow he will have forgotten what he said and you damn better do the same._

“It’s cold,” he muttered. You should have brought your new evening shawl.” He opened the buttons of his dress jacket and tried to slip out of it to wrap it around her shoulders.

“What new shawl?”

He looked at her dumbly. “Your Christmas gift?”

Every year, some mysterious person played Santa in the office. No one had ever caught them, or had an idea who they were. It was mostly small, inexpensive gifts, but chosen with care. A glasses cord for Erwin who kept misplacing his reading glasses. A thermos mug for Christa who made a single cup of coffee last all day and had to reheat it at least five times. Nail varnish in that perfect hue of “magenta but not _quite_ magenta, you know, just a teensy bit darker” that Petra had unsuccessfully tried to find for weeks. Mikasa’s gifts had always been on the slightly more costly and personal side, just as much as to not raise any suspicion, but she had always felt - or flattered herself - that she had a secret admirer in the gifter. A pair of smooth red leather gloves, a wristband to replace the broken one for the watch she had inherited from her grandmother. A gingko leaf brooch to go with the earrings she frequently wore.

“Levi,” she said slowly, “I haven’t unwrapped my gift yet.”

The message took a while to sink through his alcoholic haze. The jacket finally slipped off his arms, and he caught it and bunched the fabric in his hands, face redder than ever. If he had been in a less fit physical condition, she would have worried if he had a stroke. Gently, she took the mistreated jacket from his hands, shook it and smoothed it over. 

“Come on, let’s get you an Uber.”

She didn’t say it unfriendly, but still his shoulders slouched as she led him inside again, through the conference room that served as party central and into the main hall. Walking slightly behind him, she couldn’t help but notice that she could just see the top of his head. What would it feel like to embrace someone who is roughly your height? All her former partners had been at least a foot taller than herself, so they had always had to bend down while she had to stretch up. But being the same height meant both could just comfortably loop their arms around each other. Her stomach did its newly learned trick again, accompanied by some butterfly wings. _Stop it_ , she reprimanded herself. _Let’s see how much he’ll remember when he’s sober._

After Mikasa had seen him off with a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder, she ambled back up to her office. The party noises only filtered softly through the stairwell and floors. She sat down at her desk and retrieved this year’s Christmas gift from where she had placed it among an assortment of greeting cards. It was a plain gold coloured gift box with a bow on top. Unconsciously worrying her bottom lip, she opened the bow and lifted the lid. Inside was black fabric, embroidered, smooth and shiny and luxuriously soft. It was surprisingly heavy as she took it out of the box and unfolded it. It was a shawl - one of those elegant ones to go with a party dress on a chilly night.

Mikasa wrapped it around her shoulders and let the warmth seep into her. She sat there for a long time.

*********

Levi did remember everything. The next morning, he appeared in Mikasa’s office, closed the door and apologised in an impeccable manner for being an embarrassment and basically sexually harassing her. Of course he was willing to face any and all consequences for his improper behaviour, and -

“Levi, shh,” Mikasa cut him off. His mouth snapped shut and he looked almost comically like a perplexed dog.

“All I want to know is, was that just the alcohol speaking, or did you mean anything of what you said?”

“Yes,” he said, so softly it was almost a whisper.

“In this case I’m fine with it.” She smiled and propped her feet up on the desk, raised eyebrow daring him to criticise her in her own office.

“Next, you slinking around and playing Santa all these years. Who would have thought that you of all people were so soft-hearted, generous and kind? Jean was nearly in tears over his Uhura keychain.” She popped an almond from a bowl of trail mix into her mouth. “Everybody is _dying_ to find out who Santa is, and I heard there’s quite a betting pool accumulated by now.”

Levi swallowed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I? It depends.”

He looked wary. “Depends on what?”

She plucked a raisin from the bowl. “Whether or not you come to my place on Christmas.”

“Don’t you have your family to see?”

“We’re celebrating on Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day, my parents and brother will head out for a week to hopefully _not_ break their legs somewhere near Aspen.”

“Can I bring Cat? She will be disappointed if she doesn’t get her spoonful of Ben & Jerry’s for my birthday.”

He could, and Cat sat on his arm, an evergreen-styled bow around her neck, as he knocked on Christmas morning. Mikasa had no real time to consider how nicely the color went with Cat’s one eye; the feline scurried off to discreetly plunder the kitchen shelves while the humans engaged in a frantic fuck right against the apartment door.

This was not exactly how she had planned the day, but with the way Levi drove into her like a man possessed, Mikasa certainly wasn’t going to complain. He finished before she could come, but he just held her in place and used his fingers to get her off. Her legs jerked, and one sandal went flying through the room, landing on the tiled floor with a loud clutter, but the noise was nearly drowned out in her ecstatic cries.

She leaned her head on his shoulder until she caught her breath again, and only then did she realise just how noisy they had been. “Happy Christmas to the neighbours, I guess,” she mumbled, and they both laughed. Levi set her down again and indicated to the forgotten insulated bag at their feet.

“Can we put the icecream into the freezer before it melts entirely? And, uh, I’d like to get rid of this.” He removed the condom (he had had just enough presence of mind to fish one out of his pocket previously) and tucked himself back in.

“Sure.” Mikasa rearranged her thong that had been pushed to the side, and straightened her dress. It was the same dress she’s worn for the party, and she didn’t miss how he hungrily eyed the small bow that held the whole thing together.

No sooner had she stored the container in the freezer than she felt nimble fingers tugging at the string. Suspecting that if it was up to Levi he would probably have no qualms fucking her again right on the kitchen counter, she resolutely led him to the bedroom - as exciting as half-clothed sex over or against any kind of furniture was, her favorite was still naked and on a bed.

Mikasa took her time undressing him and herself, and once they had removed the comforter and a pouting Cat from the bed, they settled down to explore each other leisurely. Very soon, however, she was wet and throbbing again.

“You always run your mouth so wickedly - think you can put that to use in other ways too?” she asked.

“I’ve been told I have a decent singing voice,” he grinned. She rolled her eyes and crawled up until she was kneeling over his face. “Okay yes, I get the hint.”

Holding her gaze he lapped at her and groaned. “You taste so good, so fucking wet and hot…” He used two fingers to spread her folds and began licking her in a slow, gentle rhythm.

A certain lack of coordination and finesse told her that while he may be acquainted with giving oral, he either hadn’t done it very often, or to partners who never bothered to instruct him properly. Well, there was time. She would teach him everything he needed to know. In any case he was attentive, alternating between broad swipes and gentle flicks of his tongue, taking note of what made her gasp and moan. 

She rolled her hips, tiny bursts that added to the sensations his mouth provided. His breath sped up, fanning in hot waves over her, and she smirked when she heard distinctive wet rubbing noises behind her back.

“Getting off on this? Eating me out?”

He nodded and moaned against her clit, eyes dark and glassy, almost sending her over the edge.

Almost.

She leaned backwards, capturing his arms and pinning them down on the bed, and lifted herself off his face. He bucked and struggled, but Mikasa was strong - stronger than she looked.

“Next year’s Christmas party. You gonna come there?”

He licked his lips, his grin positively filthy.

“You mean go there or come there?”

She feigned indignation. “Really! My dear sir, absolutely no frick frackeling at the office.”

“What, you want to drag me there again and I don’t even get laid for recompense?” He pouted. “Don’t forget, I’ve already served as office Santa all these years.”

“Damn, you’ve got me there. How about I treat Santa to a mistletoe kiss?” The look she got was nothing short of unimpressed. “Okay, maybe a drunk and sloppy blowjob. If you’re a _really_ good boy this year.”

“Oh, I plan to,” he said, wrestling free of her grip and pulling her down by the hips again, “I plan to.”

At the foot of the bed, Cat ignored the messy human interactions and burried herself deeper into the discarded comforter.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the quickie against the door, please be aware that some people with vaginas need prepping and additional lube and others don't. Rest assured that for the life of him Levi would never do anything that hurt Mikasa. Was she wet and soft enough on her own accord or did he do some quick prepping - up to you! :D


End file.
